The Goddess Inheritance
by MackenzieLifebl
Summary: Kate Winters has been held captive for nine months by Cronus. In that time Kate has had to struggle through a Pregnancy she never wanted or expected to have-at least not for a while-but here she is Pregnant, abducted and hurting more than ever with the knowledge that the death of the council will be on her hands. What will Happen? Chappy 9 up now as of Sunday June 30th 2013
1. Vision

**Hey guys. I'm Taylor and this is my first story ever seen by anyone and my first story written. So this is what I have so far. Summary:**

_Kate Winters has been held captive for nine months by Cronus. In that time Kate has had to struggle through a Pregnancy she never wanted or expected to have-at least not for a while-but here she is Pregnant, abducted and hurting more than ever with the knowledge that the death of the council will be on her hands. Will Henry save her in time to save his child, or will Cronus get to her first and bargain with her for her love? _

**That's the summary now here is the story. P.s I do not own The Goddess Inheritance that is Aimee Carter and Harlequin Teen. Hope you enjoy!**

I don't remember much of anything since Calliope hit me in the head with that rock. All I can remember is every night for 9 months Cronus would wake me and give me an offer: Marry him and I keep my child. If I refuse his offer he will kill everyone on the council and my beloved husband Henry.

_Henry._ He doesn't even know I'm pregnant with his child, our son or daughter. I wonder what he would say if he knew I was pregnant. Does he even want the child at all? Would he love him/her? I hope he wants him/her because if I do agree with Cronus's offer I will change it. I will make him promise to not harm the council or Henry. I will make sure he never hurts-

My thoughts were cut off as Cronus strolls in with Ava at his heels.

"Hello, my dear. Did you sleep well?" Cronus said making me want to hurl at his loving tone.

"As best as I can be, being held against my will," I snap back and smile seeing him look hurt before he could hide it. "As for the baby-"

I'm cut off because everything all of a sudden goes black for a second until I see him. Henry. He was standing with my mother in an unfamiliar place. _Is this the front of the palace?_ I thought to myself. But it can't be those are the doors to the private wing. _What happened to Persephone's garden?_ I looked around and notice everything's different.

The garden is gone, replaced with a beautiful jewel flower garden. I hear Henry and mother talking: ***the following scene belongs to Aimee Carter***

"You did a beautiful job, she'll love it" said mom and stepped into place beside Henry

Henry hesitated "I am not sure she will be coming back."

"Of course she will." Mother slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. "Ava told you Kate would be returning on the equinox."

"I would not put it past her to lie to protect Kate"

Mother kissed his cheek. "Don't be ridiculous. Kate loves you, and I know my daughter. She'll be here has there been any news on whether or not their trip was successful?"

"Ava insisted she let Kate tell me herself."

***End Aimee Carters scene***

"Then it must be good news-"Mother was beginning to say but I couldn't hear the rest because I was ripped out of the vision by a wave of pain in my stomach.

_The baby's coming. The __**baby's**__ coming._

**The end, I know its not good (its probably horrible for all I know) but I did my best. Soo review if you want more! Thx bye bye**

**Don't be a silent reader, REVIEW**


	2. Flashback

**Hey guys. I'm going to try to update this story as much and soon as possible. I don't want to keep you guys waiting but I need to make a shout-out to my Friend and Fav writer on here****Yesung'sLittleELF.**** She is an awesome writer and is the Author of Time that's in this Category. So go check out her stories and so yea this is Chapter 2:**

I couldn't help but scream as another wave of pain overcame me. It hurt so much. As I was about to scream I heard someone say: "Quiet, My dear or else someone would hear you."

That just reminds me of what he did a few weeks after Calliope abducted me. What he did is unbearable and hurt almost as much as these contraptions do. I know if I told Henry that Cronus- his own father- _raped_ me what would he do?

Know a-days I don't know what to think anymore. I remember those nights he would hold me down, force me to do things I should only do to Henry, hurt me beyond repair and ultimately scar me for all eternity by the things he threatened to do to me, and it hurt. I did it to protect my family all those nights ago. Some people would ask if it hurt, being raped, but after awhile of someone doing it every night you tend to get used to it.

I can see the first time he did it in my minds eye every time I see him, and it hurts. This is how the first time he raped me went:

_Cronus was leaning over me when I woke. All I could see was his eyes and all I could smell was his foul breath. When I tried to move I was held immobile by him straddling my waist. His hand came down on my face when I tried to talk. He told me is if I do anything that upsets him he will kill the baby. I can't let him kill my baby. He said, "Don't worry my love. I will not hurt you if you don't give me a reason to. Just stay quiet and everything will be over soon." It was a lie but I wanted to believe it. It hurt so much. The pain of him being inside of me, the thought of him even laying a hand on me hurt yet he forced me to have _sex_ with him. That night I hoped he would never do it again, but of course fate would not allow that to be Cronus's only night of raping me. _

**So I have been writing this chapter for 2 days and have experienced writers block, and I hate it. But other than that, awesome plot twist huh? Review what you think. I'm also going to be trying to do a one-shot- if I get enough positive reviews- on Henrys P.O.V of Kate's last night in the underworld who Milo was *cough* made *cough*. **


	3. Birth and Baby Names

**Hey guys, its Taylor again. I just wanted to say really quickly I do not own the GT Series or Kate and Henry. Aimee Carter and Harlequin Teen own it. Thanks and without further ado: Chapter 3!**

I could feel the baby moving inside me, turning, getting ready to come when I felt a pulse of Energy. _What was that?_ I thought. Then I saw him, Henry running down the hall to me. I was just about to try to get up when he was beside me.

"Kate," He breathes out. Then his hand was around my waist, trying to get me to sit up. "Come, we need to get back to the palace."

I was just about to move when I felt another contraption happen. I feel to the ground in pain, causing Henry to carry me Bridal style. When I blinked I was in our bedroom, Henry laying me down on the bed with mother rushing in. The pain for the same contraption was still there and hurt even more than the ones before it. I screamed from the pain. Henry called in Theo, trying to help me with the pain, and I saw sadness in his eyes.

_Wonder what would be in his eyes when he finds out what Cronus did to me._ I thought, trying to get my mind off the pain. As if Henry knew what I thought his eyes hardened.

"What did Cronus do to you?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Yes-"I started to say when I felt our child begin on its way out.

"Mom," I whispered. She looked me in the eyes and could tell it was time.

"Everyone but the women out." Mom said.

Everyone filed out, including Henry who grumbled about it.

"Are you read sweetheart?" Mother whispered.

"Yes mother I am." I whispered breathlessly.

***1 hour later***

The pain of a baby coming out of my small hole hurt like hell. Mother was helping me deliver while Irene was holding my hand whispering comforting words into my ear. Ella was putting a cold clothe on my head trying to cool me down. It felt like nothing was helping.

"Push, Kate. Push." Mother whispered.

"I am!" I couldn't help but yell at my mom.

I pushed hard and I could finally feel it coming out.

"I see the head. Push, Kate. Push" Mother said.

I felt so much pain, but I pushed again and again. At one point I remember screaming, hearing mother tell me to push again, then hearing Irene telling me to calm down. I could hear the men talking outside of the door and I could tell they were keeping Henry from coming in here to see why I was screaming. I could hear Walter telling him it's the pain of child birth. Next thing I knew everything was quiet. Then I heard it, a baby crying.

"It's a boy." Said mother.

"Get Henry." I whispered weak from the child birth.

"After you and the baby are cleaned off Kate, I promise." Mother said.

"Clean him fast please." I whisper, already feeling drowsiness taking over.

"I'll wake you up when he's all cleaned I promise." She said.

I nod, already falling asleep.

30 min. later

"Kate." A voice whispers. _Why is someone waking me up?_ I thought, but then I remembered why and was immediately awake.

Mother held my son in her arms and I reached for him. She smiled and gave him to me.

"Henry." She called.

The bedroom door opened and in walks Henry. He saw me and his eyes melted.

"Kate," He said and sat down right next to me and looked down at the bundle in my arms. Then he asked: "Boy or girl?"

I smiled and said "Boy." He smiled back and when our son opened his eyes I felt a name bubble up in my mouth. "Alexander." I whispered, and Henry smiled and whispered "Yes Alexander. Perfect, just like his mother." I looked up at him and felt love bubble up and I leaned forward and kissed him.

**Ok so that's this chapter. I know its longer than my other ones but I HAD to fit this part in here so yea… P.S if you didn't already, review.**

**Don't be a silent reader, Review!**


	4. Getting Stabbed and Other Things

**Hey guys it's me again! Today at school I was bored and I was like "what should I do?" and then I was like oh yea I can write a chapter for my fan fiction then I ended up writing 3! So thx and here's Chapter 4**

When I broke away from the kiss I looked down at Henry and I's son.

"I am anything but perfect, Henry." I said

He chuckled "That means you are gorgeous, stunning, smart, funny, series and my wife." He whispered.

"Yea right, you forgot one thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm your sons mother." I whisper.

He smiles "Yes, you are my wife my child's mother, my queen and my lover."

I smiled. "I love all of them. I love you Henry-"I was broken off when I felt something shake our room.

Cronus.

He was attacking now when the council was weak from helping me give birth. Henry wrapped his arms around me and said: "I'm taking Kate and my son to Olympus."

Walter nodded and waved his hand in an I-don't-give-a-damn-what-you-do way. Right before we left I flicked him off. I felt Henry's arms shaking in suppressed laughter. I began laughing when I saw our son Alexander laughing.

I smiled. "He has his fathers laugh."

"He also has his mother's eyes." Says Henry.

I began laughing again but stopped when I felt a tug in my stomach. Then it got worse. I began to whimper feeling the pain get worse.

The pain was coming from my back. Henry stood in front of me so it couldn't have been him. I turned around to see Calliope holding a blood covered knife. I could tell it had a piece of Cronus in it. My arms began to ache. Holding Alexander and trying to stay conscious was taking its toll on me.

"Henry." Was all I could say before my legs crumpled under me.

Henry wrapped his arms around me before I could fall, and that's when he felts the blood.

**Believe it or not this was a page and a half on paper! Awesome cliff hanger right? Well just to give you SOME suspense I'm not going to update if until tomorrow! But sense I know you guys can wait to see how Henry finds out Cronus raped her here I a sneak peak!**

"_What did you want to talk about?" asked Henry._

"_Henry, Cronus raped me." I say. I saw pure anger on his face and for the first time I was actually afraid of him._

"_He __**what**__?" yelled Henry so loud I was sure someone would come._

"_He raped me," I say and saw the look of pure anger on his face yet again. "I never wanted it to happen, I swear. But it was either him kill our son or I let him rape me. I swear I hated it. What's even worse, Henry is that he did it more than once."_

**So yea that's all I'm giving you out of it! This is now over 500 words so I'm stopping here! Luv you guys!**

_**Don't be a silent reader, Review!**_


	5. 5: Calliope's First Attack 6:The Talk

**Since all of my chapters IRL are a page and a half long, I'm going to be putting my next 2 chapters together to make one long one. Also I will be sure to tell you when The Talk –second chapters name-starts. Now chapter 5: Calliope's First Attack. **

I could feel Henry trying to heal me but not being able to. Then I was healing. I could feel my skin knitting back together, the blood flow slowing, my breath going back to normal. Calliope looked at me and I could see hatred in her eyes. Henry had one arm around me, one arm on my back still healing me.

I smiled. "What do you want Calliope?"

"Why your son of course. " Was all she said in reply.

I wrapped my arms around my newborn. Henry began growling like a damn dog. I was about to tell him to stop when Calliope launched herself at me.

My body acted on its own mind. I curled my body around my baby's, my body turning into a hallow ball, with Alexander in the middle.

"Give me the baby, you bitch!" she yelled right before she slammed into me, cutting my arms and legs trying to get to my son.

"Get the hell off of my wife, Calliope!" yelled Henry right before I felt him pick him up off of me.

"Kate-"I heard mom begin but then she noticed me curled around Alexander, then she saw Calliope. I saw a slight green glow go around my mother. When she raised her hand a blast of light went from her hand to Calliope, sending her flying. Then Calliope was gone. I aw a green glow in front of me but I still didn't look up.

"Kate," said mother. "Can I hold my grandson?"

I felt warm arms wrap around me. Henry. Just then I remembered what I had promised him.

"Sure." I say to mother and unroll myself from around Alexander. Then I say to Henry: "We need to talk."

He looked me in the eyes and could tell it was important. "Okay, but give your mother Alexander first." He said when he saw me still clutching our son.

I nodded and gave my son to my mom. "Take care of him." I whisper.

"I will." Said mom.

With that Henry guided me to a bedroom-guest bedroom I think-with a golden bed much like our own. There was a door attached to our room right next to two massive closets.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Henry.

"Henry, Cronus raped me." I say.

I saw pure anger on his face and for the first time I was afraid of him.

**Chapter 6: The Talk**

"He what?" yelled Henry so loud I was sure someone would come.

"He raped me," I say, seeing the look of pure anger on his face again. "I never wanted it to happen, I swear. But it was either him kill Alexander or let him rape me. I swear I hated it. But what's even worse is that he did it more than once."

"How many times did he rape you Kate?" He whispered. I didn't answer. "How many times did he damn rape you?" he yelled.

"Every night for three and a half months," I whispered, feeling tears stream down my face. "For one hundred and five nights he would come into my room, hold me down and force me to sleep with him!" I yelled. Then I whispered: "Every night. He would hold me by the throat, hit me if I didn't do what he wanted me to and cut me if I didn't do it after he told me to three times."

Henry stared at me like he didn't know me. "I will kill him." He whispered. "I will kill him for ever touching you. I will-"

The door burst open and in walked mom with Alexander crying in her arms. "Will you please stop yelling? Your making Alexander sad." She said.

I looked at her. "Okay, we'll be quieter." Mom smiled and left.

"Did you give it willingly?" asked Henry.

"Give what willingly?" I ask in reply

"When he raped you, at one point did you let him have sex with you willingly?" he said.

"No, why?" I asked in reply.

"If you willingly have sex with a titan you get attached to them. It means the titan you willingly had sex with is the only man or woman you can ever have sex with." He said.

I stared at him. _I'm glad I never willingly had sex with Cronus. _I thought.

"I'm going to kill him" Whispered Henry.

"No you're not Henry," I whispered back, slipping an arm around his waist and making him look at me. "If we hurt him we hurt him together." I gave him a kiss. He tasted like chocolate.

"Promise me." I whispered

"Promise." Said Henry.

With that Henry kissed me and for the first time in 9 months I was home. Henry was my home. Not the Underworld, not Olympus hell not even the NY was my home. Henry was. His arms were.

_I will never let anyone hurt him._ Was my last thought before he laid me down on our bed.

**Sorry for not uploading in a long time. I hate school. But now im on spring break this week so ill try to upload more. So yea… oh also since I uploaded this and made it longer, UPLOAD Yesung'sLittleElf. NOW!**

**So yea… I also have a riddle for you.**

**Say my name and I disappear. What am I?**

**Winner gets the next chapter dedicated to them! **

_**Also . . .**_

**DON'T FORGET TO R&R! WHICH MEANS DOWN FOR GET TO REVIEW!**

**Don't be a silent reader, REVIEW!**

**(P.s) this chapter has 971 words on it! hehe**


	6. 7: Henry's Betrayal

**I'm so sorry that i havent updated in a while i have been busy with school and all. I hope the 2 combined chapters held you over for now. Oh and before i forget hat happens in this chapter is all part of my plot so please dont hate it. Also this chapter goes to Yesung'sLittleElf because she got the riddle right!**

**Now for Chapter 7: Henry's Betrayal **

I woke up wrapped in Henry's arms. I turned my head and saw him watching me. I smiled and rolled out of bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Henry. "I'm not done with you yet."

"I need a shower Henry. I'm all dirty and covered in sweat." I say.

Henry smiled. "And why are you covered in sweat?" he asked.

"Shut up," I say playfully. "You know perfectly well why i'm covered in sweat."

Henry smiled. "Its because of me isnt it?" asked Henry making me chuckle.

"Yes. Yes it is. Now let me take my shower already."

"Okay. Hurry up though."

"Okay." i say.

I walk over to my closet and grab a towel and some clothes. In the bathroom i turn on the shower making it perfect. I heard our bedroom door open and thought: _maybe Henry's getting something to eat. _I washed my hair and body as fast as i could and dried off. I got dressed and made sure my hair was almost dry when i opened to door expecting to see no one there. What i saw was completely different.

_**Henry**_was **_naked_** with _**me**__._ But that wasnt me. When i looked closer i saw who it was. _**Ava**_. Why that little bitch. She was pretending to be me to have sex with my husband. I slammed the bathroom door closed to get there attention. Henry looked at me confused. Ava looked at me with a smug face.

I looked at her and said "Who the hell do you think you are?"

She smiles and loosed her costume of me, making Henry through her away from him. "Thanks for ruining it Kate." she says.

I look at Henry. "How could you not tell us apart?" i whispered and waited for him to reply. He didn't. Then Ava answered. "He didn't want to sweetie, just ask him. You know he wants me more than he wants you. I'm willing to bet he loves me more than he loves you."

I looked her in the eyes then i looked at Henry, seeing he finally found his voice. "Kate i swear i thought she was you-" i cut him off there.

"Your supposed to be my husband, yet you cant tell me apart from a fake me?" i say my voice gradually getting louder to the point i was shouting the last words.

"Kate, please, calm down." says Henry getting up to go to me. I loose it then and there.

The moment his hand touched my hand i yanked it away, smiling when i saw the pain pass in his eyes. "What would you do if you walked into me about to have sex with you but it wasnt really you?" i ask and to make it hurt worse than it already did to him i said. "What if it was James? What if i wanted him more than you like you want Ava more than me?" i ask.

"Kate." says Henry with so much love and hurt in his voice. He reached for me again and thats when i do it. I slap him so hand his face instantly turns red. He reaches up and touched his face and looks at me with eyes that hold and eternity of emotion: Love, so much love; Hurt, that he knows i wont trust him anymore; Pain, in the way he knows he needs to earn not only my trust but my love back as well; and so many more.

I turn and walk to the door and right when im about to open it i turn towards Henry. "When i come back i better not see my husband having sex with a no good whore." i say and walk out.


	7. 8: Learning My Powers and My Dad

**Chapter 8: Learning my powers and my Dad**

I close the door and decide to go to the throne room. I turn the first corner and walk into Walter. He looks at me and i see sympathy.

"Why are you crying Kate?" asked Walter. I didnt even notice i was crying.

"Nothing." i whisper, but i know Walter knows something is wrong.

"Follow me Kate. I know what will cheer you up." says Walter. I follow him.

5 corridors later he stops at a door. "Do you know who your father is Kate?" asks Walter.

"No." i say.

"Well this is your fathers room. If you wish to see who it is knock." is all he says then he turns and walks away leaving me here.

I take a deep breath. Its now or never to learn who my father is. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

When the door opens i see Phillip. "Yes?" he asks.

"Walter took me here." i say. "He told me that this is my fathers room." i say.

I see Phillip's face change from a neutral expression into a happy one. He ushers me inside of his room and closes the door behind me. I look around. He has a sea blue and green bed with walls that look as if their made of water.

I then hear Phillip say: "So you now know i am your father. Do you know who i am in the Greek Myths?" He asked.

I finish looking around and look him in the eyes. "I'm guessing from the room your Poseidon." i say. He smiles and gestured to the sea green couch and sits on it. I sit down across from him in a sea blue chair.

"Yes. I am. But i think you should know that you dont have to be afraid of the water anymore Kate. When you are in the water you are safe i swear." he says.

I look him in the eyes. "Do you know why im afraid of the water?" i ask. He shakes his head no. "When i was four or five i decided that a swim in the lake would be a good idea so i jumped in, but i sank like a rock. Mom had to jump in and save me or i would have drowned."

Phillip looks at me with a look of guiltiness. "I'm sorry Kate." he says. Then he perks up. "How much of your powers do you know to use?" he asks.

"Um, one." i say.

He frowns. "One? Henry didnt bother to teach you?" he asks.

I flinch when he says Henry's name. "No he didnt. Can you teach me how?" i ask.

"Of course. What would you like to learn?" he asks.

I smile. "Everything." i say.

Phillip chuckles. "How about i teach you to create first. Okay now hold out your hands like this," i do exactly what he does. " now imagine what you want to make. How about we do something simple. How about a sea shell." he says i nod. "Okay know picture it in your head. Imagine it in your hands. Now believe its in your hands. Will it in your hands." i do exactly like he says and i feel something in my hands. I look at it.

"I made this?" i ask.

The sea shell is made out of pearl it seems. I turn it over. I was picturing the shell my mother had given me on my 5th birthday. She had said it was a gift from my dad. She said he was always watching over me. The shell my mother had given me from my dad was made out of pearl and on the inside in beautiful handwriting said 'To my dearest Kate, I love you and wish you a happy birthday. Love Daddy'. I smile seeing this shell having everything the same as the shell i lost when i was robbed a week after mom got cancer.

Phillip looked at the shell and smiled. "Diana gave you the shell for your 5th birthday from me, didnt she?" he asked.

"Yes." i say turning the shell over. and there in beautiful handwriting spelled : 'To my dearest Kate, I love you and happy birthday. Love Daddy' I smiled and touched the word 'Daddy'. I looked to Phillip. "Thank you daddy. It was the best birthday present ever." He smiles when i say the word Daddy.

Phillip looked at me and said : "It's late. Go back to your room and get some sleep."

I smile but i know he sees it as forced. "Whats wrong Kitten?" asks Phillip and i smile a weak smile at Kitten.

"Lets just say Henry and i got in a fight and i dont want to go back to our room. I'll just go find mom and see if i can stay with her." i say and go to get up.

My dad- Phillip i mean- called my name. "Yes?" i ask.

"If you need to you can stay the night here." he said.

I smile. "Where would i sleep?" i ask.

"Sleep on the bed i can sleep on the couch." he said.

I smile and curl up on the couch. "I'm fine here. Thanks though." i say curling as close to a ball as i could.

"Your welcome." was the last thing i heard before i fell asleep.

**Hey guys as i said i am sorry i havent updated in a while but i've been busy. Now for a riddle, actually i have 5! see if you answer 2 correctly you get the next chapter dedicated to you! Riddles:**

**1. A murderer is condemned to death. He has to choose between three  
rooms The first is full of raging fires, the second is full of  
assassins with loaded guns, and the third is full of lions that haven't  
eaten in 3 years. Which room is safest for him?**

2. A woman shoots her husband. Then she holds him under water for over 5  
minutes. Finally, she hangs him. But 5 minutes later they both go out  
together and enjoy a wonderful dinner together. How can this be?

3. What is black when you buy it, red wh en you use it, and gray when you  
throw it away?

4. Can you name three consecutive days without using the words  
Wednesday, Friday, or Sunday?

5. This is an unusual paragraph. I'm curious as to just how quickly you  
can find out what is so unusual about it. It looks so ordinary and plain  
that you would think nothing was wrong with it. In fact, nothing is  
wrong with it! It is highly unusual though. Study it and think about  
it, but you still may not find anything odd. But if you work at it a  
bit, you might find out. Try to do so without any coaching!

**Dont be a silent reader, REVIEW!**


	8. IM SO SORRY! NOT A CHAPTER - AN!

**I'm so sorry to announce this but i have grown apart from this story and also some reviews have really gotten to me. So until further notice this story is canceled. i, again, am soo sorry and i just want to point out the review that finally made me quite the story:**

_kelly __4/27/13 . chapter 7_

its good writing i geuss but its a little out there dont you think. if phillip was kates dad do you really think it would out that fast or tyhat walter would let her on the council? no he wouldnt try reading The Goddess Legcey then write some more it explians a lot more then the aother books and besides Kate is saposed to look like Pereshone her dad cant be phillip and ava would never sleep with henry she wants kates friendship to much to do that and henry wouldnt sleep with bkate right after giving brith and she wouldnt be able to walk anyway. you also misspell to many words try a dictionary next time you cant spell some thing.

**Again i am so sorry to cancel it but if i get enough positive reviews, i will continue this story. So review if you want me to continue this story and ignore is you want this story to be ended. Also Ava trying to sleep with Henry and Phillip as Kate's dad was part of this huge plot that i didn't get to finish so thanks to "**_Kelly__**" **_**you probably wont find out what happens in the end.**


	9. The Day After

**Thank you guys for all the positive reviews on this story. If you like this story please read the story EpicFlamingNinja and i are working together on called Mixed Fates on our joined account EpicMack. So anyways here is the next chapter for The Goddess Inheritance.**

I woke up curled up in a chair, dazed for a moment as to why i was sitting in a chair in the first place and not in bed when i remembered what had happened last night. Ava had tried to sleep with Henry.

When i remembered that Henry and Ava almost slept together i began to cry. I felt an around wrap around my shoulders and being pressed against a mans chest. For a moment i thought it was Henry. Than i remembered i was in Phillips room.

He began to speak. "You sure have spooked Henry. He has been looking for you all morning. He woke me up banging on my door asking if i had seen you. I'm guessing that from how you looked last night you didn't want to talk to him so i told him i hadn't spoken to you since last night. Which is true."

I smiled. "Thank you," I didn't know if i should say Phillip for Dad.

"Dad." Phillip finishes my sentence.

"Dad." I repeat and smile when i see him smile.

"Well seeing as we have a council meeting in a few minutes i'll leave you to get dressed and changed."

After i was dressed i left the room to see Phi-Dad- leaning against the wall across the room staring out of the window i hadn't seen there until now.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes." I said in reply.

We were quiet for a moment than he said "Come. We need to go or else we will be late for the council meeting."

**I was going to leave it here but it was only 314 words so i decided to do more.**

The first thing i saw when we entered the throne room of Olympus was Henry talking with Mom. Since Mom's throne was facing the door Henry didn't see me when i came in. I didn't want to sit next to him either.

I looked to my Father and whispered "Do i have to go over there? Why did i even come i'm of no use to the council because i cant use most of my powers."

Dad smiles. "Of course you have to be here and yes you have to go over there." I made a face that made him laugh. "Don't look at me like that. I don't want to get you in trouble." I laughed.

Big. Mistake.

Henry turned around and saw me walking with Phillip and he looked rugged as if he hadn't slept well.

"Kate." he murmured.

He began to walk near me and when he did that i slid behind Phillip using him as cover because i didnt want to talk to Henry. Not now at least.

I looked over his shoulder to see a look of surprise on his face at what i had done but also a hurt one, as if i had just knee-ed him in his Jewels.

"Ill talk with you later,Henry, I promise. But right now i just need time to think. He nodded his head in understanding and turned to leave.

**Next chappy will be longer i promise but since im just starting up again from my writing break im a little rusty. I Hope you liked. (Over 600 words at least. Thats a win.)**

**Dont be a silent reader, Review!**


End file.
